


I Won't Give Up

by youweremyworstx



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Nick jonas - Freeform, Selena Gomez - Freeform, nick and selena - Freeform, nick x selena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youweremyworstx/pseuds/youweremyworstx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Parker is a bad boy. He's grown up on the wrong side of the tracks his whole life, and he's had just about every girl he could get his hands on...But then there's Pfeiffer. Pfeiffer Gallagher is a young woman with five brothers and sisters to take care of. Her whole life is complicated and exhausting, until Ryan comes and wants to make life simpler...Will she let him in or shut him out as she was so used to in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's That One?

_"Hey man who's that one?"_ Ryan shouted over the club's loud music to his buddy, who at this time was whispering something most likely filthy into some a young woman’s ear

 

_"Which one?"_ The man finally responded, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

 

Ryan didn't speak, instead just pointed to a girl in the center of the floor. Her long chocolate brown hair was tied into a tall ponytail and her eyes were closed as she danced rhythmically to the thumping house music.

 

_"You don't wanna go there, trust me."_ He chuckled, taking another swig from his beer bottle.

 

_"What do you mean?"_ Ryan asked, a look of concern on his face.

 

_"That's Pfeiffer Gallagher. Her dad's the biggest drunk in this town and she's left taking care of her 5 siblings. She's messy man, trust me."_ He responded before leaving Ryan, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched from the second level of the club, _"Pfeiffer,"_ Ryan whispered under his breath, watching the girl before him.

 

The whole night she danced, she didn't latch onto guys as they tried to get her attention, desperate to get her into bed. She didn't look around for someone to buy her a drink, the whole night she just danced. Ryan couldn't help but watch her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

Ryan Parker was new to Chicago, after spending his teen years in and out of juvi for petty crimes like breaking and entering, he had found himself working for one of the biggest chop shops in the country. It wasn't Wall Street, but Ryan sure didn't mind the money.

 

_"Listen man forget about it."_ Tony, a guy who was seemingly a couple years older than Ryan who had been assigned to show him the ropes called, as Ryan had been so intensely watching the girl dancing before him.

 

_"Where's she work?"_ Ryan shouted over his shoulder.

 

_"The diner up the street, that Mexican food truck on Madison, sometimes the concession at the ball games. I bet you she'd do just about anything to make a buck."_ Tony smirked, making an obscene sucking gesture.

 

_"Fuck off Tony."_ Ryan said, downing his drink and grabbing his coat, watching the girl walk out of the club with the girl friend she had arrived with.

 

Normally, Ryan would have gone down there and offered to buy her a drink. He would have casually showed off the stack of cash in his pocket as he paid for her fruity cocktail and made meaningless small chat until they ended up having a quickie in the bathroom.

 

Ryan wasn't interested in that, not with this girl, and he could tell by looking at her that it wouldn't have worked on her anyways.

 

The next morning Ryan dragged Tony into the diner, and sure enough there was Pfeiffer, only this morning she didn't have any makeup on and her hair was thrown carelessly into a bun. She looked exhausted as she worked by herself taking food to the tables and chatting with the customers.

 

Ryan smirked, as she made her way to their table, not even looking either of them in the eye. She was still damn gorgeous.

 

"What'll it be boys?" The girl asked, as she finally met her chocolate brown orbs into Ryan's, he went blank.

 

_"What would you recommend?"_ He asked, knowing just how stupid he sounded- this was not a five-star establishment it was a greasy diner that normally couldn't get the toast out without burning it.

 

"Tony help your friend." She chuckled, nudging the man beside him, who like the girl he was trying so hard to impress was cracking up.

 

_"I'm Ryan."_ He quickly spat out.

 

"Well, Ryan as much as I'd love to chat, I've got about a million other things to be doing so when you're ready to order just call me." She said shutting the notebook and heading off in the direction of someone rudely asking for a refill.

 

_"Smooth. Real smooth kid."_ Tony chuckled, placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder and shaking his head.

 

After finally mustering the courage to place an order, Ryan and Tony had finished their food and rather than waiting for her to get back, Ryan took the check up to the counter where Pfeiffer was currently doing totals.

 

"Ryan right?" The girl asked, tucking her pencil behind her ear as she took the check from the boy, who had a soft smile on his lips.

 

_"Yeah. Pfeiffer right?"_ He asked, trying to be coy as possible.

 

"Unfortunately. Listen I'm sorry about earlier. I had a late night and this place can get a little hectic."

 

_"Yeah I know I saw you."_ He said, silently kicking himself for speaking without thinking, _"s-saw you running around here this morning."_

 

"I'm always running around. Sometimes I think if I stopped I'd just never get up again." She smiled, handing him back the change from his $100 bill.

 

_"Wouldn't want that. Keep the change, you deserve it."_ Ryan slid the bills back towards her and she blushed slightly.

 

_"Let me take you out to dinner tonight_." Ryan boldly asked as she handed him his receipt.

 

"Thank you, but no." She responded, shocking him a bit.

 

As she responded, her replacement for the second shift walked in, causing her to hurriedly grab her coat and purse. "For fucks sake Stella you know I gotta pick Liam up from daycare before 12 or they charge me by the hour!" She shouted, causing Ryan to grab his coat and follow behind her.

 

_"Why not?"_ He shouted, causing Pfeiffer to turn to face him, shocked that he was now following her down the snow covered street.

 

"Why not what?" She shouted back, not stopping, glancing at her watch to check how much time she had left.

 

_"Let me take you out!"_ He asked again, only this time it was more of a command.

 

"No." She said this time much firmer. "I don't date no friends of Tony. You're messy, and I don't need any more messy in my life trust me. Now I really gotta pick up my brother, I'm sorry." She said before crossing in the middle of the street, waving at the car who had stopped for her.

 

Ryan sighed loudly. No girl that he had ever been interested had made it this difficult for him. Normally, they would be just lay down and spread their legs. She was different. She was rude, and difficult and so damn beautiful that Ryan thought if he couldn't have her he might just die.

 

 He wasn't giving up that easy.

 


	2. I Don't Do Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is soon going to learn that Pfeiffer is nothing like any girl he's ever known before.

"Lip please help your brother with his homework!" Pfeiffer called to the eldest brother from up the stairs. "Sophie get Liam up from his nap dinner is almost done." It was nearly 7:30, and after Pfeiffer got herself showered and cleaned up from her day it was more madness at home.

 

Pfeiffer was the oldest of the Gallagher kids. When she turned 18 their mom had apparently just got sick of doing the mom thing and bailed. Everyone lost it, including their father.

 

It was now 2 years later, and the most any of the kids ever saw of their father was passed drunk on the floor.

 

_"Pfeiffer don't forget electric gets cut off tomorrow we're 50 short they say no more arrangements," Matty,_ the third child stated as Pfeiffer attempted to pull a lasagna from the oven without burning herself.

 

"Uh check my apron we got enough can you make it to the payment center before school in the morning?" She asked, while attempting to set up her youngest brother, Liam's high chair. 

 

_"Sorry Pfe, I got ROTC in the morning."_ He shrugged sliding the bill and all of the kids combined cash towards the middle of the table.

 

"I-it's okay." She smiled, "I'll just wake up an hour early and do it before work."

 

The truth was, Pfeiffer was exhausted, but she just didn't have the time to be tired. It was either sleep or starve, and she had her brothers and sister depending on her.

 

_"Pfeiffer there's a boy at the door for you!"_ Sophie shouted as she ran towards the kitchen.

 

"Christ." She mumbled, wiping her hands off as she moved towards the living room, "Soph I told you not to open the door by yourself it could be a pervert out there for all we-" as Pfeiffer opened the door, she was once again greeted by Ryan.

 

_"You don't know me. First off I would like to just say I'm not a pervert. You know what I do for a living and yeah that's a bit complicated, but I like you. I liked you the moment I saw you dancing last night."_ Ryan knew he only had a couple of minutes to make his point until Pfeiffer slammed the door on his face another time.

 

"Oh you like me cause you saw me dancing? Tell me Romeo you liked me so much what was I wearing?" She asked, amazed at the lengths this guy was going to get laid.

 

_"Navy dress, it was short, too short in my opinion. Gold heels, that made your legs look so fucking good I would have given anything to have them wrapped around me. You were sweaty, which made the hair falling around your face stick to you. Your earrings were these gold things that came down your neck...and your dancing. You weren't like those other girls dancing for attention. You were dancing for you. Pfeiffer you make me feel something I've never felt before and all I'm asking for is a chance here."_ His words were sweet, and Pfeiffer had grown very wary of guys who said sweet things to her, but right now she was tired. Too tired to argue.

 

"Fine." She sighed, "do you like lasagna?" She offered, opening the door a bit wider for him.

 

"Sure." He smirked, stepping foot into the house, feeling like a winner.

 

_"Who the hell is this?"_ Lip asked, as he had got all of the kids to sit for their dinner.

 

"This is Ryan, he works with Tony." Pfeiffer said, showing Ryan his seat next to hers, where her father used to sit when he was still coherent for meal time.

 

_"Ah you steal shit."_ Lip chuckled, handing Ryan a plate of food.

 

_"Uh I guess you could say that."_ Ryan chuckled, taking in the sight of Pfeiffer as she fed her baby brother.

 

The rest of the night all of the Gallagher siblings were asking Ryan what seemed like a million questions, and from past experiences, the guys would have all gone running by now, but to Pfeiffer's surprise, Ryan was still waiting for her after she had put Sophie and Liam to bed. 

 

"You're still here." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm impressed." She said with a smart ass smirk.

 

_"As am I Pfeiffer Gallagher. You're amazing."_ He smirked, following her lead as she headed towards the couch, it was a very rare time in the household, it was quiet.

 

"Why are you doing this?" She finally asked, surprising him a bit.

 

_"Doing what?"_ He asked, rubbing his thumb over the palm of her hand.

 

"I mean normally...I just don't really get why a guy like you would want to deal with someone like me." She shrugged.

 

_"I wish you could see what I see Pfeiffer."_ He said, leaning in a bit closer, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 

_"You're so damn beautiful and you don't even try to be. You work your ass off more than anyone I've ever seen in my life and you don't ask for anything in return. You're amazing and you don't even see it."_

 

Without another word, Pfeiffer crashed her lips onto his, causing him to fall back onto the couch. Her kiss was rough and filled with need, but as she reached for the buckle of his jeans he stopped her. _"Slow."_ He whispered, leaning in again, only this time the kiss was much softer, although in just a moments time they were both moving quickly, their hands exploring over various parts of the other's body.

 

"I don't do slow." She whispered, causing him to smirk as he pulled the pair of blue jeans off of her body, and she too worked on getting him undressed.

 

It didn't take long and they were now propped onto the couch, her body moving rhythmically on top of his as he slammed himself inside of her, causing her to bury her moans in the nape of his neck, not wanting to wake any of the kids.

 

_"Pfeiffer I'm gonna-"_ He moaned, releasing himself into her, grasping tightly onto her body as he slowed his movements.

 

Pfeiffer rested on the couch as she watched Ryan dress himself and head for the door, but before he left he smiled in her direction.

 

"I know you don't do messy but I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 for our date." And with that, he was gone leaving the brunette in the dark, the brightest smile she had in some time plastered on her face.


	3. Just One Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pfeiffer is battling her past when she realizes Ryan may actually be the real deal.

_"Pfeiffer Gallagher you are one hard woman to get a hold of you know that?"_ Ryan smirked as he clipped the wire of a car alarm casually getting into like he owned it.

 

"Maybe that's because I don’t want be gotten a hold of.” Pfeiffer smiled, holding the phone with her shoulder as she struggled to pack the kid's lunches before they had to leave for the morning.

 

_"So what do you say about tonight?"_ He asked, watching the rear view mirror as he sped down the street with his stolen car.

 

"I say that I have a lot to do and no time to do it in. I can't just drop everything you know," although truthfully Pfeiffer would have loved to go out with Ryan, he was beautiful to look at and he was the best she had in a long time, but she knew what he did for a living and she couldn't allow herself to get caught up with someone who could get put away next week. She couldn't afford to get caught up with anyone, let alone someone who was, unreliable- to say the least.

 

_"Just one night Pfeiffer come on, Lip can make sure the house doesn't burn down for one night just please don't say no because of what I do. I'm a great fucking guy_." He smirked, pulling into the car's drop spot.

 

"Pick me up at eight." She reluctantly agreed, "but I really gotta go I'm late for work. See you tonight."

 

And with that, Pfeiffer hung up, trying very hard to hide the fact that she was the most excited she had been in a very long time.

 

“You sure you can’t see it?” Pfeiffer asked her only sister, Sophie as she attempted to make sure the tag wasn’t showing in the dress she had bought for the date, and planned on returning first thing in the morning.

_“You look great, really great!”_ The young girl smiled, wrapping her arms around her sister’s waist.

“Yeah.” Pfeiffer sighed, looking over herself, unsure if it was the right thing. The dress ended mid-thigh and had a small flare in the skirt, it was a dusty red color that made her skin look slightly less ghostly. She felt beautiful, although she was still feeling rather reluctant on going out at all.

Ryan had been in her head all day, and that scared her.

It was a quarter to eight, and Pfeiffer was sitting at her vanity, going over her makeup at least 5 times, trying to make sure everything was perfect. She finally let her long hair down and threw a few curls into it, changing into her dress just as the doorbell rang, eight on the dot.

From down the stairs Pfeiffer could hear her siblings giving Ryan shit as they normally did when anyone unfamiliar walked into their lives.

“Carl take the bat back upstairs what have I told you a million times!” She shouted as she made her way into the living room, Ryan greeted her at the end of the stairs, but stayed silent for a long while.

“I-is it okay?” She asked, suddenly feeling unsure of everything…The way he looked at her made her so uncertain and she hated it.

_“Are you kidding me, you’re fucking gorgeous.”_ He smirked, grabbing her coat from the rack near the front door. _“You ready?”_ He asked, and after she told all of the kids to start brushing their teeth for the night, she nodded and they were off.

As they made their way outside, Pfeiffer saw a black Mercedes Benz in her driveway, _“don’t worry, it’s Tony’s.”_ He chuckled, opening the door for her before going around to his side.

Pfeiffer had been into the main city of Chicago a few times in her life, when she was younger and before her family fell apart they would go for Christmas shopping, or birthdays, however now as she stared out the window, the Sears building was lit up for the night she suddenly felt very small. She had never not been confident. Her whole life she told it, it exactly how it was, but somehow now, in such proximity to him she felt nervous, and unsure of herself entirely.

_“We’re here.”_ Ryan smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

After being seated for dinner, the pair looked over the menus…Well, Pfeiffer looked over the menu (trying very hard not to acknowledge the prices that could feed her family for the week) Ryan on the other hand, was intent on staring at her.

“Do I have something on my face or something?” She asked, slightly annoyed feeling his eyes dead on her.

_“You’ve never actually had someone admire you before have you Pfeiffer?”_ He asked, sitting back in his chair and taking a sip from his water glass.

“I’ve had plenty of guys want me if that’s what you’re asking,” she shot back, slightly embarrassed by the question.

_“Want is lust, admire is love.”_ He responded, the word shocking her considerably.

“You can’t love someone you don’t know. Half of the time the people who are supposed to love you disappear, so what’s the point?” She asked, thanking the waiter as he placed a bottle of wine at their table.

_“I guess the point is to show you what the other half is like,”_ from across the table Ryan took Pfeiffer’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together.

The rest of dinner, Pfeiffer listened to Ryan speak about himself. He wasn’t like most guys she knew who talked about what sort of weights they were lifting or what updates they were making to their car or man cave at their mom’s house. He was honest, about his past, about his family. He told her everything she could have asked to know, and something about him, about this moment- felt real.

“Take me home.” Pfeiffer said with a smile as he signed the bill for their meal, which was the best thing she had ate in so long she almost forgot that there was food that wasn’t cooked out of a box.

The drive home was different, the city didn’t feel so big to her – in a way she felt like knowing more about him, made it seem as though she could save him…like she might actually deserve him.

It was well after midnight as the car parked in front of the Gallagher home, and they sat in silence for a moment, “well what are you waiting for?” She smirked, leaning over the seat her lips colliding into his, kissing him with such intensity- his lips were all she could think about since their encounter last night.

_“Pfeiffer, I just don’t want to fuck this up.”_ He responded as their kiss ended, too short in Pfeiffer’s opinion.

Pfeiffer felt offended, she had never actually had someone turn her down before. The ego she had gathered on the drive home was quickly squashed.

“Unbelievable. What do you want from me Ry, you think you’re just going to sweep me off my feet and take the poor girl out of her shitty life, you think I’m just going to fall madly in love with you?” Her voice raised, getting angrier the longer she sat in the car.

_“What’s so wrong with that huh? Why is everything so black and white with you, I’m sorry I don’t just want to fuck you a couple of times and bail, I know that’s what you’re used to but that’s not me, and if that’s what you’re looking for- “_

“Then you’re not it right? Well you know what I didn’t look for anything, you’re the one who followed ME down the street remember, I’m sorry I don’t want to just hold hands and watch shitty romance movies and fall right into everything you say.”

Without another word, Pfeiffer got out of the car, slamming the door behind her as she attempted to get into the front door without him trying to stop her.

Before she could turn the key on the front door, there he was, his hand wrapping around her arm and pulling her to face him, not wanting her to speak he pushed her against the door, his lips crashing into hers, kissing her passionately- but being sure to go slow.

_“I’m not asking for anything tomorrow Pfeiffer. I’m not asking to fuck you and move on, I’m not asking to marry you either. I’m asking for a chance, a chance to make you feel special because you are, not because I want to get into your pants…Trust me, fuck Pfeiffer last night was the best…but it’s not all about that, I want you.”_ He said firmly, pressing his forehead against hers.

She stayed quiet, unsure of how to respond. Since her mom had disappeared, she undoubtedly had trust issues, and she knew it was unfair to treat him like every other person in her life, but she was terrified.

“I’m scared.” She responded, a slightly defeated softness in her voice.

_“So am I, but I know you’re worth it. So I’m going to take you upstairs, but I’m not going to fuck you, I’m going to take that dress off of you and I’m going to go slow, and I’m going to show you what this could be like, take a leap with me Gallagher.”_

Without another word, Pfeiffer finally managed to open the front door, her gaze not leaving his.

 


End file.
